


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is scarred, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, based off that song, dont read if you still believe in santa, great timing, no im not dead i p r o m i se, no more hiatus i swear, obligatory christmas fic, oof, short little ficlet to give you some holiday cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: It was Christmas morning, and 5.0.5 couldn’t help but go and take a peak at the tree. However, he didn’t expect to see-His mom...kissing Santa Claus.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

~~~

5.0.5 loved and hated Christmas Eve night. He loved the excitement, the baking of cookies and the preparation for Santa. His mom told him that Santa came to everyone’s house, regardless if they were heroes or villains. As long as they believed, he would come. 

His mom and his aunt would all spend the day together, and the next day. His dad...well, he was absent those first years. But, one day he joined them. 5.0.5 was unsure as to why, but he was happy. His dad would sit by his mom, his arm around him and a small smile over his face. 

Tonight was Christmas Eve. They has gathered in the parlor to watch a movie. 5.0.5 was confused by it, and his family simply made snarky remarks while they sipped eggnog, his dad adding poison to his own. ‘It’s A Wonderful Life,’ his mom called it n

His mom pulled back his lab coat sleeve to look at one of the many watches on his wrist. “Great evil look at the time! I hope Santa didn’t skip this house because someone wasn’t in bed when he came by,” his mom said, glancing at his dad. His dad passed his eggnog to a tendril. “Best head off to bed, quickly.”

5.0.5 was quick to run upstairs, his aunt behind him. He heard his aunt slam her bedroom soor as he went into his mom and his room. He curled up into bed, forcing his eyes shut and trying to sleep. It was just like the rest of the year. He had fallen asleep easily every other night. 

And that was the part he hated. Getting to sleep. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point after all that tossing and turning, because when he woke up, he could hear voices and shuffling coming from downstairs. He smiled excitedly, rushing to the stairs. 

He was quiet to creep down them, avoiding the extra creaky ones. He glanced down into the parlor, towards the tree. 

 

There were presents! Many many many presents, all different shapes and sizes. He was about to go down to take a better look, but...he saw a strange black hat with a small white wool tip, break from behind the tree. 

Was that Santa?!

He saw heard a voice, a hushed deep mighty voice, and a laugh...his mom’s laugh. He saw his mom’s bag pushed up and peaking out from behind the tree, his leg sticking out awkwardly. There was a strange sloppy wet sound...kissing...

Was that his mom...kissing Santa Claus?! 

His mom was kissing Santa Claus!

5.0.5 let out a loud gasp, and then covered his mouth, realizing what he had done. The kissing stopped. 

“What was that...? Was that 5.0.5?” His mom looked around the tree, pushing his bag back down. 

Santa gently coaxed him back behind the tree. He spoked hushed again, and they went back to kissing. 5.0.5 fled upstairs, heading straight into his aunt’s room. He shook her awake. She stirred, blinking. She sat up, yawning, rubbing her heart. 

“Fives...? What’s-“

5.0.5 pointed at the hall. He then began to whine and whimper, miming his mom and Santa. 

“Santa...Flug...andddd?” 

He pushed his hands togethers and mimicked a kissing sound.

“Kissing?!” Demencia laughed, falling back onto her bed. “Your mom was kissing Santa Claus?! Oh man, it would have been HILARIOUS to see Black Hat seeing that! He’d kill-“

5.0.5 whined. 

“Oh, sorry,” Demencia slowly got out of bed. “Come on, let’s go tell Santa off,” she walked off before 5.0.5 could protest. 

Demencia went down the stairs without even looking, barging into the parlor. “Hey Santa-“ she paused. “Uhhh, Fives, there’s no one there.”

5.0.5 made a confused sound, sniffing behind the tree. Had he imagined it? No...no it was real as day! How could he have missed it?! Where had Santa and his mom gone?!

~~~

Black Hat purred, watching Flug carefully place each present under the tree. He went behind him, gently embracing him from behind. “It looks wonderful darling~”

Flug smiled back. “I love doing this...it like magic...without magic. I don’t know, seeing 5.0.5 all happy makes it worth it.”

“Such a good mother,” Black Hat kissed his neck. Flug laughed. “Sir~” He leaned into Black Hat’s touch. He turned, pushing his bag up and kissing him back. Black Hat held Flug’s elbows, holding him closer. Flug grabbed the small red night shirt Black Hat had tucked into his robe. Black Hat pushed them behind the tree, nibbling his lower lip. Flug laughed a bit, it tickled more than anything. 

A loud gasp interrupted them. Flug pulled away quickly, pushing his bag back down his face. “What was that...? Was that 5.0.5?!”

Black Hat’s tendrils wrapped around him and gently coaxed him back. “Shh, don’t worry. 5.0.5 wouldn’t be up at this hour...” 

“But he always wakes up early-“

“He’s hardly been asleep for an hour love. Don’t worry.” Black Hat pushed Flug’s bag back up, kissing him again. Flug smiled. 

As things escalated, with Black Hat caressing under Flug’s sleep shirt and Flug’s leg resting up against Black Hat, Black Hat decided behind the tree wasn’t suitable anymore. He pulled Flug close, and they vanished, reappearing in Black Hat’s bed. Flug wrapped his arms around Black Hat’s neck as he was pushed down onto the bed. 

“I’ll be quiet love~” Black Hat purred. He gently took his gloves off and tossed them behind him, getting back to the deed at hand. 

~~~

That morning, as 5.0.5 opened his presents, he couldn’t stop...thinking about it. He glanced at his mom and dad, who were smiling at each other as they opened each other’s presents to one-another. 

He wouldn’t say anything, mainly because he knew his dad would kill Santa if he found out. He simply tried to keep it in the back of his mind, and forget it. 

But it was hard to forget seeing your mom kiss Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL ALIVE DONT WORRY
> 
> Happy Christmas!  
> Happy (belated) Hanukah!  
> Happy Kwanzaa!  
> Happy (belated) Winter Solitice!
> 
> (Gonna most likely post a new years fic)


End file.
